Half Breed
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: Set right after 'The Doctor Dances' Jack and the TARDIS are hiding something from the Doctor but he can't figure out what. And why is the TARDIS calling Jack her Prince? 9th Doctor/Jack slash


Hey this chapter includes the prologue cause it was so short I didn't feel like wasting the space. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this and please review.

* * *

Prologue

It had been hours since the Doctor and Rose had saved him from being blown to bits by a German bomb. Jack was in his room that Rose had picked for him to stay in; he lay on the bed staring at the dark ceiling. Sleep was far off and he was feeling restless but he didn't want to wander around the massive TARDIS in case he got lost or the Doctor found him and thought he was up to no good.

Jack wondered if he would be allowed to stay with the two travelers or if the Doctor would just dump him out in a few hours. He wouldn't blame the Doctor if he did; Jack hadn't actually done anything to warrant a place in the amazing ship. By all rights he should be dead now.

He sighed softly and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would claim him and that the nightmares would be manageable. His blue eyes shot open as he felt a warm tendril brush against the edge of his mind. Jack braced his shields just in case it was the Doctor trying to invade his thoughts. But the warm presence hovered innocently at the edge of his mind, making no move to force Jack to lower his shields.

Slowly Jack let out a tired breath and lowered his mental shields allowing the presence to enter his mind.

"_My prince." _

Jack's eyes widened as he heard a soft female voice in his head. Jack realized it had to be the TARDIS communicating with him. Jack grinned as he stared at the ceiling.

"_So you know who I am?" _

"_You are my prince."_

Jack nodded and he knew the ship could sense his acknowledgement. His grin faded as he began to wonder if the ship had shared her knowledge with the Doctor. Jack was going to have a hard enough time gaining the Doctor's trust already but if the Time Lord knew what he was, if the Doctor thought Jack would be a danger to Rose then Jack would be dumped on the first uninhabitable planet the Doctor could find.

"_I will keep you my prince." _

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that the TARDIS would keep his secret from the others.

"Thank you beautiful," Jack said softly and he felt her hum happily in his head.

"_Save my Doctor."_

Jack's looked at the ceiling in confusion "What do you mean save him?" he asked.

"_Save my Doctor."_

Jack felt the presence slowly retreat from his mind and he was left reeling in confusion and amazement. The TARDIS knew who he was, what he was. But how was he supposed to save the Doctor?

* * *

Chapter 1

Jack wandered into the kitchen, the TARDIS gently guiding him through the confusing corridors towards his destination. He saw Rose making tea and humming to herself, dressed in blue jeans and a hoodie, her feet bare and hair in a loose pony tail.

"Morning," he said, flashing her a grin as she turned to look at him.

"Hey Jack, did you sleep well?" Rose asked cheerfully as he sat down at the table.

"Yea," he replied with a strained smile. In truth he hadn't gotten much sleep at all. His encounter with the TARDIS had left his mind reeling with unanswered questions.

Before Rose got the chance to say anything else the Doctor entered the kitchen, dressed in his usual attire.

"Mornin' Rose," the Doctor said as he sat opposite of Jack at the table.

Rose said 'good morning' back and Jack could feel the Time Lord's eyes on him. Against his better judgment he looked up into the ancient blue eyes.

"Morning Doc," Jack said smiling somewhat nervously.

"Captain," was all the other man said. Jack was quiet as Rose and the Doctor began to discuss where they wanted to go as Rose was busy making them all breakfast.

"We could visit Prilon VII," Jack suggested, using the first planet that popped into his head to try and worm his way into the conversation and hopefully distract the Doctor from stranding him.

"Yes we could go and get eaten by cannibals that's just what I wanted to do today, Captain," the Doctor replied sharply.

Jack mentally kicked himself as the Doctor glared at him. "Yea sorry forgot," Jack mumbled into his cup of tea.

Rose looked at him sympathetically and he sighed. How was he supposed to save the Doctor when he was sure the man hated his guts?

* * *

The Doctor disappeared as soon as he was finished eating and Jack was left to help Rose clean up.

"He's not so bad after you get to know him," Rose said and Jack huffed out a laugh.

"Don't know if I'm gonna have that chance sweetheart," Jack said and she looked at him quizzically.

"What you mean?" she asked.

Jack just shrugged "Nothing."

He knew Rose wasn't convinced but she decided to drop the subject for the moment which made him thankful.

They're cleaned the kitchen in record time and Rose grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll show you where the wardrobe is so you can get ya some more clothes," she said as she motioned to the military uniform he was wearing.

Jack grinned "I could model for you."

Rose laughed "Oh I bet you could."

He gaped as they entered the wardrobe and saw the multi levels with more clothes than he'd ever seen in one place before.

"Wow," he said.

"Amazin innit?" Rose asked before giving him a little push on the arm signaling that he should go explore.

"The TARDIS should just automatically lead ya to what she think you'd like," Rose said and Jack could already feel a gentle tug in his mind guiding him to a rack near the end of the floor.

He smiled and sent a thank you to the beautiful ship as he looked through the clothes she had picked for him. Jack chuckled as he grabbed a pair of pants and looked over to Rose, holding up the article of clothing so she could see.

"So where should we put on our fashion show?" he asked and she laughed.

* * *

The Doctor fiddled with the controls on the TARDIS console wondering if Jack was worth the trouble of taking with them. The young man had nearly destroyed the entire world and yet he had let Rose talk him into saving the idiot.

Rose and her stupid strays. She would see soon enough that Jack wasn't worth the effort and they would leave him behind and be on their way having more fantastic adventures.

"_Not a stray."_

The Doctor looked up at the center column and wondered what the hell the old girl was talking about.

"_Not a stray." _She repeated insistently.

"Well wot is 'e then?" the Doctor asked.

"_My prince."_

"What are you on about?"

"_Not a stray, my prince." _She said simply.

The Doctor's brows furrowed "What are you hiding?"

She remained silent.


End file.
